Tiempo congelado
by StrikeElsa
Summary: Desde la muerte de su adorada reina de las nieves, el ha tenido que soportar todo el solo, pero 300 años después ha encontrado a alguien que es muy similar a ella no solo físicamente
1. Capítulo 1

Prologo

-Prométeme...que siempre...sonreiras-pidio ella delicandole una débil pero cálida sonrisa  
-Lo prometo- respondió el con un nudo en la garganta, le dolía tanto verla en ese estado, acostada y débil en aquella cama, en esa fría habitación, el sabia que esto pasaría, sabia que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, ya que aun con esos fascinantes y hermosos poderes que ella poseía seguía siendo humana y a diferencia de el, ella no tenia vida eterna.

Aun puede recordar como era ella años atrás, una joven bella e insegura, su piel tan blanca y refinada como la nieve, esas mejillas que aun a pesar de lo blanca que era podría notarse pequeñas pecas en ellas y se ponían de un bello color carmín, sus ojos tan azules como dos hermosos cristales dignos de én recuerda que al conocerla pensaba que era fría y sin sentimientos, pero con el tiempo logro conocer sus sonrisas, su pasión, su cariño, su corazón, que era casi imposible no enamorarse de ella...y ella de el. Los años pasaron, aun se amaban con tanta intensidad, pero ella como toda humana envejecería y su rostro cambiaría.

-¿Me...olvidaras?- pregunto ella sacándolo de sus recuerdos  
-Nunca- dijo el que dedicándole una sonrisa

Esa era una pregunta tonta, ¿como se olvidaría de la personas que mas ama?, ¿como podría olvidar a la mujer con la que compartió tantas cosas?, ¿como podría olvidar a la mujer que en estos momentos le causaba un enorme dolor en el pecho?

-Te amo Elsa- espeto el besándole con suavidad la mano -Te amo...mi dulce reina de las nieves  
-Y...y-yo a ti...Jack- solo logro responder eso antes de que su tiempo al fin terminara y tendría que marcharse a un mundo mejor.

Pero después de todo ella se fue con una sonrisa en los labios sabiendo que logro ser la persona mas feliz y afortunada al tenerlo siempre a su lado

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno...esta es mi nueva y primera historia, soy toda una novata pero creo que puedo hacerlo y me gustaría que me dieran una oportunidad, les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi, y si tienen alguna queja, duda o sugerencia no duden en decirlo, lo tomare de una buena manera y las tomare totalmente encuenta. Así que por favor comenten TTwTT**


	2. Chapter 2

*Capitulo 1*

Estaba sentado encima de una gran estatua que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad a la cual el había llevado el invierno. Observaba su gran obra de arte con orgullo. Nieve. Un montón de nieve que rodeaba y creaba un paisaje hermoso en la pequeña ciudad. También podía ver a los niños que jugaban y se divertían con tal majestuoso paisaje blanco y aunque había mucho frío, ellos seguían jugando alegremente. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que la vio?

¿Cien?

¿Doscientos?

¿O tal vez trescientos años?

No estaba del todo seguro, muchas cosas sucedieron, entre esas estaban sus años de soledad de nuevo, el como había sido reclutado por hombre de la luna para ser un nuevo guardián -cosa que al principio rechazo-, también logro derrotar al ser mas temido de todos: Pick Black e incluso logro hacer que los niños pudieran creer en el y lograr verlo; pero lo mas importante era que a pesar de todo, nunca perdió su sonrisa y su esperanza, tal y como se lo prometio a ella.

Aun seguía observando a los niños que ahora estaban jugando a guerra con bolas de nieve. Era muy grato verlos divirtiéndose a lo grande y sus rostros tenían aquella sonrisa que al peliblanco le encantaba causarles, después de todo el era el guardián de la diversión.

-¡Miren es Jack Frost!.- señalo un niño al notar su presencia en aquella estatua, Jack bajo de su lugar y se puso a lado de los niños

-Hola chicos- saludo el espíritu poniéndose a su altura.-¿Como han estado?

-Bien, ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero como guardián del invierno y la diversión tenia que continuar con labor, llevando el invierno a los lugares que ya estaban en dicha temporada.

-Lo lamento, tengo que irme, pero les prometo que en otra ocasión jugare con ustedes- dijo levantándose y flotando hacia en cielo.- ¡Viento ayúdame!

Y dicho eso el viento rugió, los niños tuvieron que sujetar sus sombreros y cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrieron el viento se calmo y el espíritu de la diversión ya no estaba con ellos.

* * *

Mientras llevaba el invierno a diferentes lugares del mundo pudo observar como ya estaban las casas y las calles adornadas con luces de colores, arboles navideños y como las personas salían de las tiendas con una sonrisa en sus labios; incluso los adultos se notaban que ese ambienten les relajaba y se ponían contentos. Bueno después de todo dentro de poco seria navidad y Norte (también llamado "santa") llevaría regalos a todos los niños del mundo.

A Jack siempre le fascinaba aquella época del año, pero aunque era un tiempo de remota felicidad, el no podía dejar de sentirse melancólico, a ella le encantaba la navidad, siempre se le notaban un brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules que confirmaban su amor a ella. Siempre la pasaba con ella, su hermana e incluso con el esposo de la queridísima hermana de su pareja. Ella nunca se olvidaba de el y nunca se olvidaba de regalarle algo, desde algo pequeño hasta algo enorme y, todo eso lo hacia con el mayor cariño del mundo que se podría dar a una persona.

Dejo de pensar, no quería empezar a llorar y ademas tenia que concentrarse mejor en su camino o si no el viento lo llevaría a otra parte, y aun tenia trabajo que hacer.

Cuando por fin llego a la ultima ciudad donde llevaría el invierno, y terminaría con su labor, pudo notar algo que le llamo demasiado raro;mientras recorría las calles desde lo alto, logro ver a una persona que caminaba en el pavimento. ¿Quien loco saldría en plena nevada y de noche?, pero algo mas en esa persona logro captar su atención: Su cabellera rubia, pero un rubio tan claro que casi parecía platinado, solo conocía a dos personas en toda su vida como inmortal. Una era el y la otra...

-No, es imposible.- se negó a si mismo mientras se acercaba mas a la persona.- Esta alucinando Jack.

Mientras mas se acercaba visualizo que la persona era una chica. Su sangre irónicamente se helo mas e incluso casi vuelve a morir al notar mejor su rostro. No le daba credibilidad a lo que sus ojos veían, esa chica se parecía a:

-Elsa...

**¡Konichiwa!**

**Hey chicos aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, el otro era solo el prologo, espero que les haya gustado**

**Si ven ese bonito botón de abajo con el nombre "Review" pasara algo mágico **

**laidyx: muchas gracias de verdad, si es mi primer trabajo y con lo de que esta corto, lose, aun no soy muy buena, me alegro tanto de que te halla gustado TTwTT**

**LaReinedesNeiges: ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegraste el día,actualizaría cada vez que tenga un capitulo listo y tenga el tiempo suficiente, espero y sigas leyendo ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_J__ack ni Elsa me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores, solo es mío la poca imaginación que tengo al escribir este fanfic...pero yo se que algún día los comprare y seré feliz *-*_

*Capitulo 2*

Eso no era posible, el no lograba dar credibilidad a lo que sus ojos veían, estaba viendo a una chica magníficamente hermosa, y no cualquier chica, ella era igual a su Elsa. ¡Elsa!, la mujer que mas amó y que seguía amando aún después de su muerte, la mujer que mas apreciaba, la que mas deseaba tenerla junto a el. Y ahora esta viendo a una chica con los mismos rasgos faciales que ella. Era parecida, no, idéntica a su antigua amor. ¿Acaso Elsa tuvo algún heredero con el siendo el inicio de tener mas descendientes? ¿O tal vez junto con otra persona? no, jamás vio a Elsa con algún tipo de síntoma parecido, siempre estaba junto con ella, además ella no habría sido capaz de traicionarlo por alguien mas, la única persona que tenía cierto parecido con su amada era su hermana, pero aunque su ''cuñada'' se había casado y tenido hijos, ninguno de sus descendientes tenía parecido con su reina. Tal vez ella sería...

No, ella no podría ser su adorada reina de las nieves, el mismo la había visto morir, el mismo la había escuchado sus últimas palabras. Y aunque el sabía que no podía ser su amada. La siguió, quería verla por mas tiempo, quería asegurarse que no era una broma que provocaba su mente.

Entre mas la seguía, mas lograba notar que la chica avanzaba a un paso rápido, como si estaba nerviosa en caminar por ese lugar oscuro. ¿Y como no? si caminaba por una calle de mala muerte, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Jack mayormente le gustaba pasar por esas mayormente le gustaba pasar por esas zonas de las ciudades, era divertido asustar a los delincuentes que vivían por esa zona.

Pero esta vez no era igual, estaba preocupado por ella, era demasiado peligroso estar por esas calles, y su intuición le decía que no dejará sola a esa niña. Al parecer sus sospechas fueron acertadas, cuando la joven paso por un callejón oscuro, tres jóvenes - ni tan jóvenes, se veían mayores de edad- la acorralaron.

- Hola preciosa- dijo uno de ellos mientras la ponía contra la pared

-¿Qué hace una lindura como tu por aquí?.- hablo otro mientras se acercaban mas a ella

-B-buenas noches j-jóvenes.- tartamudeo la chica con un miedo que en su voz, pero aun así Jack logro darse cuenta que igual intentaba mantener la calma

Jack de alguna manera estaba...¿enojado?, no sabía el porque pero el tan solo ver como esos hombres miraban a la chica con intensiones nadas buenas, casi parecía que los iba a matar.

-Es linda ¿no creen?- excepto el muchacho mas grande

-No se le nota nada con tantas prendas- Jack pudo sentir el olor a alcohol aun estando al menos 3 metros de distancia

-No...por favor- susurraba la chica aterrada- se los ruego.

El espíritu observo la cara de pánico de la chica, sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos y llenos de un inmenso terror. Viendo todo lo que ocurría Jack no pudo evitar que además de estar enojado, su corazón se le oprimía al ver esos ojos tan hermosos llenarse de lágrimas. (Pero...¿no lo mismo le ocurría cuando veía asi a Elsa?) Y antes de que aquellos hombres hicieran algo con lo cual terminaría con la pureza de la niña actúo.

Una bola de nieve golpeo a uno se ellos.

-¿Pero que?

Mas bolas de nieve cayeron sobre ellos, primero fueron lentas y pocas, luego empezaron a caer mas y mas fuerte al tan punto que casi se comenzaba una tormenta de nieve. La joven al igual que los hombres estaban confundidos, no era normal que un montón de bolas de nieve cayera exactamente sobre ellos. De no ser de que al cabo de tanto golpes prefirieron huir cobardemente y maldecir a lo que fuera que los había atacado, Jack los hubiera convertido en una enorme paletas de hielo.

-Se merecen eso y mas- se burlo el chico mientras veía como salían corriendo

-¿Q-quién eres tu?- escucho Jack una débil voz femenina. De no ser que la había escuchado no se hubiera percatado de que ella aún estaba ahí. Pero algo era extraño.

Podía verlo.

-¿Puedes verme?- pregunto el peliblanco algo sorprendido. Ninguna persona que no sea un niño podía ver a los guardianes.

-Si.- se aclaro la garganta ella- Te pregunto una vez mas ¿Quién eres tu?

-Bueno...yo soy hmmm- dudo en hablar, no había forma lógica en la que una adolescente (por lo que veía) creyera que el era un espíritu que podría controlar la nieve el hielo, es mas, suena aun peor decir que el es guardián de la diversión. Pero aún así prefirió decir la verdad, tal vez le creyera.- Mi nombre es Jack Frost.

La chica al principio se le quedo viendo con una mirada seria, luego de a poco sus labios empezaron a curvarse hasta que no pudo evitarlo mas y comenzó a reír por varios minutos. A Jack no le causo tanta gracia eso.

-Ya enserio- comento la chica ya un poco calmada- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Jack Frost- respondió en un tono algo ofendido.

-No te creo.- los ojos de la chica volvieron a tener una mirada seria, entre mas la veía mas parecido tenía con su reina- Pruébalo

-¿Qué?

-Que pruebes que eres Jack Frost el espíritu de los días nevados- exigió cruzando los brazos.

-Una prueba...quieres una prueba ¿eh?- jugando con su bastón al mismo tiempo que miles de copos de nieve caían mágicamente sobre ellos.-¿Crees que esto sea suficiente?

-Es...increíble-espeto la joven maravillada para luego componer la compostura.-Esta bien, te creo.

-Por cierto niña... ¿que haces caminando a estas horas de la noche por un callejón oscuro?-pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

-Estaba en camino a mi casa, pensé que podría llegar mas rápido si tomaba un atajo-explico la chica bajando la mirada, aún estaba asustada.- Por cierto...¡ya no soy una niña!- exclamó poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Bueno esto ya era algo mucho mas raro, casi llegaba a la locura; no solo esta chica que tiene frente a el, posee los mismos rasgos faciales que Elsa, si no también hace las mismas expresiones y su carácter era casi similar, aunque un poco diferente a la vez. Jack no podía evitar quedarse impresionado. Incluso la forma en la que ella hablaba era exactamente igual que su joven reina.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- casi con un tono elevado hablo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-D-disculpa- se aclaro la voz- de verdad pareces una niña

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Pronto cumpliré los 18 años- protesto adaptando un tono un poco infantil- Además tu no pareces mayor que yo

-Perdona que la contradiga señorita pero yo tengo 319 años, eso quiere decir que soy mucho mayor que tu

-También quiere decir que eres un anciano- bromeo la chica haciéndoles reír a ambos

Se quedaron conversando un poco mas, bromeando y contando la chica algo sobre ella. Al parecer tiene un hermano menor del nombre Anthony* era su adoración, lo quería tanto que hasta haría lo imposible para verlo siempre sonreír. No era un chica rica, pero tampoco podía negar que tenía ciertas cosas caras. Pero ella nunca menciono a sus padres, y eso desataba la curiosidad de Jack.

-Oh no- dijo ella de repente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es tarde, muy tarde, necesito llegar a mi casa...pero no quiero seguir caminado por aquí- respondió algo nerviosa.

-Tal vez yo podría llevarte- sugirió el espíritu.

Por otra extraña razón no quería dejarla sola, no quería que nada malo le pasará, quería estar con ella un poco de tiempo mas. Pero al tan solo preguntarle los ojos de la chica y su rostro se puso rígido. Jack no pudo evitar reír.

-Vamos no te haré nada malo- aseguro el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Se supones que no debo de confiar en extraños y muchos menos de hombres...-susurro la chica- Peo al parecer eres Jack Frost, un espíritu que crea días nevados y concede diversión a los niños.

-Entonces...¿es un si?- se agacho indicándole que se subiera a su espalda.

-Si,¿pero porque me debo de subir a tu espalda?

-Porque así será mas rápido. comento Jack riendo un poco

La chica dudo, pero al notar que sus palabras era sinceras pudo confiar en el. Así que sin mas que decir subió a su espalda, y casi inmediatamente se elevo en el aire. Al principio ella cerro los ojos por temor a caer, pero de a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos. La vista desde esa altura era increíble, la ciudad se veía magnifica. Jack pudo escuchar como la joven le indicaba el camino hacía su hogar, pero como no quería que el paseo terminara, hizo unos cuantos movimientos como girar en el aire, dar vueltas, ect. Agradeció de todo corazón de que ella usará ropa abrigada, o si no el viento helado podría enfermarla. Y ella en ningún momento dejo de sorprenderse y maravillarse por todo eso.

Pero el momento feliz tenía que acabar, ya estaban en la casa de ella. Piso tierra y dejo que ella se bajará para notar que su cabello platinado estaba todo revuelto, pero aún así se veía tierna.

-Muy bien bella dama hemos llegado- dijo Jack con un tono de caballero

-Muchas gracias joven. respondió ella inclinándose un poco, aquella respuesta hizo reír a ambos de nuevo- Y también gracias por salvarme

-No tienes del que agradecerme, solo hice lo correcto.

Muy bien, ahora llegaba el momento que menos esperaba el, el momento en el que se preguntaba que: ¿la volvería a ver?. No sabía el porque, pero de verdad no quería irse, quería quedarse mas tiempo con ella...espera...¡¿acoso el se estaba enamorando?!. No eso era imposible, solo era un simple cariño que le tiene al ser tan parecida a su reina, ninguna mujer que no sea su reina podría amarla mas que ella.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver.- confeso la chica sonriendo.

-Yo igual- eso era de verdad sincero, y antes de que se dijeran los dos adiós, y se despidieran hasta no sabe cuando volverse a ver, se dio cuenta de algo.- He estado contigo por muchas horas y en ningún momento me dijiste tu nombre.

-Porque nunca me lo preguntaste.- respondió burlonamente

-Ya enserio ¿como te llamas?- pregunto con curiosidad Jack

-Mi nombre es Elsa...

Bueno esto si que ya era una gran locura.

* * *

**¡Bonjour!**

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta gran historia (que modestia XD), lamento haber tardado mucho y se que no hay escusa suficiente, espero que me perdonen y les promete que intentare subir mas seguido n.n**

**En un fanfic de Elsa y Jack le copie el nombre de unos de los personajes de la autora, espero y que me perdone si alguna vez llega a ver esto, es que me gusto tanto. Y también una pequeña parte es parecida a otro fanfic le ruego que también me disculpe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡adieu!**

**P.D DENLE REVIEW POR FAVOR TT-TT**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ni Elsa ni Jack me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks, pero algún día los comprare y sere feliz *¬*_

_ ***CAPITULO**_ _**3***_

La ciudad de Nueva York* brillaba a su gran resplandor con tanta nieve rodeándola, no cabía duda de que la ciudad en estas fechas se veía aun mas hermosa. Pero sorprendentemente a Jack no parecía importarle; ya que solo estaba sentado y concentrado en dejar pequeñas marcas de hielo sobre la punta de la estatua de la libertad. Una semana, apenas había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que la vio. ¡Y todavía sigue en trance! Es extraño, no mas bien es una locura, que una chica se parezca tanto a otra y que además tenga el mismo nombre. (Jack al tan solo oír el nombre de esa chica literalmente casi vuelve a morir). Al recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado en esa noche comenzó a alterarse de nuevo.

_-Tranquilízate Jack.- se dijo a si mismo.- No queras que esta vez si logres congelar toda una ciudad._

Al igual que su bella reina que logro conquistar su corazón, sus poderes podrían descontrolarse si sus emociones estuvieran al límite. Pero a diferencia de ella, era que su poder era mucho mas fácil de manejar. Sonrió a tal recuerdo, siempre que el besaba a su reina se formaba un hermoso espectáculo de copos de nieve a su alrededor, y que al cuando la hacía de verdad enojar o incluso asustarla, se formaba una pequeña tormenta de nieve, nada grave pero nada ventajoso si para el. Todo eso eran recuerdos que nunca quería olvidar, pero con tanto solo ver que otra chica era tan similar a ella, lo podía nervioso y confundido.

-_Pero que día mas aburrido- decía mientras se lograba poner de pie- Ya lograste terminar de llevar el invierno a los respectivos lugares que estén en invierno Jack._

_-Tal vez podría visitar a Norte- se continuaba diciendo así mismo mientras comenzaba a recorrer la gran estatua.- No, esta muy ocupado preparando todo para navidad._

_-Hmmm...¿hada?, creo que no, aun me da algo de __miedo- confeso aun viendo todo- ¿conejo?...nah, es aburrido. Meme igual._

_-O tal vez...- se detuvo al considerar esa opción- creo que podría comprobar si aun me recuerda._

No lo pensó por mucho tiempo, tomo su bastón y con ayuda de su buen amigo el viento, se encamino hacía la ciudad de ''Elsa''.Era toda una locura, pero sin saber el porque ( y aunque no lo admitiera) Jack se moría por lograr verla. Quería volver a ver esos ojos intensamente azules, quería ver su sonrisa perfecta, su...¡¿espera, que?! ¿Cómo puede pensar en eso?, nadie es mas hermosa que su reina. Aunque también es muy parecida a ella, considero esa opción mientras volvía a alterarse ¡dios si sigue así terminara congelando mas de una ciudad! Y a madre naturaleza no le gustaría eso. Pero mejor decidió calmarse y concentrarse en llegar a su destino.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a la ciudad donde conoció a esa Elsa (tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse a llamarla así), intento buscarla en el callejón donde la vio por primera vez, pero no la logro encontrar. Pues era obvio; ella no volvería a pasar por ese lugar tan peligroso. Intento buscarla en su hogar pero no la encontró, la busco en casi todas la calles de la ciudad y aun así corrió con la misma suerte. Nada. Ningún rastro de en donde podría estar, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo: Apenas era medio día, también recordó la edad de esa chica, eso quiere decir que solo puede estar en un lugar:

En la escuela.

Un lugar oscuro y siniestro, lleno de profesores malvados, era como una cárcel**...o bueno eso había escuchado Jack de los niños y los adolescentes. Nunca había ido a la escuela y no pensaba ir, en tan solo imaginar en pasar casi 9 horas encerrado en un mismo lugar le aterra. Pero el aun tenía ganas de ver a Elsa. Así que empezó a buscar una escuela preparatoria*** (basándose en la edad de la chica), tardo un poco mas de lo planeado, puesto que, a pesar de no ser una ciudad tan grande, había muchas escuelas en ella. Ya en la quinta escuela encontró lo que buscaba: entre todos los estudiantes que estaban almorzando en una cafetería al aire libre, logró ver esa caballera que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Era ella, estaba sentada bajo la sobra de un árbol mientras leía un libro.

Se veía tranquila, serena, sin preocuparse por nada mas a su alrededor que no sea su libro. Eso le hizo recordar una vez mas a su reina, a su Elsa le gustaba leer y cuando leía tenía esa misma forma de sonreír cuando pasaba algo divertido en la historia. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, aun quería admirarla mientras leía, pero también quería decirle algo. Por unos momentos dudo. ¿Y si lo había olvidado ya? ¿Será una buena idea? Todos esas preguntas se le vinieron a su mente, pero antes de que decidiera o no hablarle, ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿E-eres tu?- pregunto dudosa- ¿Eres Jack Frost?

-Bueno al parecer no me olvidaste- contesto poniendo su típica sonrisa.

-¡Pero que alegría verte! Pensé que todo lo que paso esa noche fue solo un sueño- exclamo Elsa dejando su libro aun lado

- Parece interesante- dijo Jack sentándose a su lado y tomando el libro para observar mejor la portada- ''Orgullo y prejuicio''**** de Jane Austen- leyó en voz alta- recuerdo la primera vez que estuvo de moda este libro, apenas acaba de cumplir los 116 años. era muy famoso en aquel entonces en la sociedad. Incluso creo que logre ver a la autora.

-¡¿Enserio?!- exclamo sorprendida, mientras que a la vez recuperaba la compostura- Es un libro muy bello e interesante.

-Lose, casi todas las damas de la sociedad querían una historia de amor como la de Elizabeth.

-Pues claro- respondió Elsa- ¿Quién loca no quería un señor Darcy? Así de guapo y caballeroso.

-Pero al principio no lo vio así

-Porque los prejuicios la segaron

-Aún así...además yo soy mas guapo-fanfarroneo el espíritu.

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo con que contra-atacar a Jack, una campana sonó. Haciendo que el guardián se sorprendiera por el sonido tan fuerte de esta.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto exaltado, haciendo que la chica riera.

-Es una campana, sirve para indicarle a los alumnos que su momento de libertad a acabado- contesto Elsa con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tal vez podría acompañarte a...¿como se dicen?...hmmmm-pensó el peliblanco mientras jugaba con su bastón

-Salón...

-¡Eso! Te podría acompañar hasta tu salón, ¿que dices?- Jack puso una cara de niño infantil haciendo reír aún a Elsa, el igual hacía eso con su reina, sabiendo que ella nunca rechazaría a Jack de esa forma...o casi siempre.

-Bien-acepto la chica- Pero vayámonos de una vez antes de que llegue tarde y no me hagas reír o si no pensaran que estoy hablando sola.

Ambos se levantaron, Elsa tomo sus cosas, y se encamino a su salón de clases. Jack solo la seguía, al entrar al edificio el espíritu se sorprendió por ver que no estaba tan mal como se lo imaginaba. No se encontró con ningún calabozo, ni con estudiantes con ropa de criminales, ni nada parecido. Solo era un simples pasillos con casilleros, puertas aun lado y adolescentes que entraban en ellas. Pero lo que si lo sofocaba era la cantidad de personas que habían ahí con un aura molesta, de angustia o simplemente aburrida. ¿Como soportaba Elsa estar en un ambiente tan tenso? aunque no sea tan horrible como había oído, no le gustaría estar encerrado ahí. ¡Gracias a hombre de la luna! que se apiado de Jack al nombrarlo mejor un guardián que un estudiante.

Miro de reojo a la chica , aun no había dicho nada, así que inicio una pequeña platica mientras llegaban a su salón. Un platica tan placentera como cuando hablo con ella aquella noche nevada. Entre risa y risa (la cual muchos estudiantes que vieron a Elsa pensaron que se había vuelto loca) llegaron al salón correspondiente de la chica.

-Bueno...creo que ¿nos vemos después?- dijo Elsa con un poco de duda.

-¡Claro! No te puedo acompañar a esa aburrida..hmmm..clase, pero puedo esperarte mientras acaba- ¿Porque esa manía de querer verla? Pero como siempre no supo la respuesta.

-Sería estupendo, luego de esto tengo gimnasia al aire libre-comento la chica- Y como soy tan mala creo que podría hablar contigo en ese rato.

Se ''despidieron'' para que ella entrara su clase de quien sabe que, así que Jack apenas vio entrar a Elsa en aquella habitación salió volando lejos de ese edificio. tan solo respiro el frió aire de invierno toda su angustia y fatiga que había causado estar allá dentro desvanecieron. Si no hubiera sido que se la paso platicando todo el rato con ella dentro de ese edificio, se hubiera vuelto loco.

Paso el rato, y todavía no se terminaba esa ''clase'', el espíritu empezaba a aburrirse de nuevo, por lo que opto en hacer una pequeña nevada en la ciudad mientras esperaba. Pero por tanta emoción de crear nieve se le paso un poco, creando una tormenta de nieve mas fuerte de lo esperaba. Madre naturaleza estará molesta por esto. Trato de calmarla pero no le funciono del todo.

Solo pudo lograr que bajara mas no que se terminara, y para no hacer enojar mas a madre naturaleza prefirió ir a buscar a Elsa. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que empezó a crear nieve, así que lo mas segura es que la clase de Elsa ya habría terminado. Pidió ayuda al viento y fue a la escuela de la chica. Al momento de llegar noto que ella estaba hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas, así que en vez de interrumpir se acerco lentamente hasta ellos para poder escuchar mejor la platica, no era lo correcto pero tenía curiosidad.

Una de las chicas que estaban ahí era castaña de pelo corto que le llegaba casi al cuello, poseía un ojos esmeraldas casi envidiables, (pero no mas que los de su reina) tenía pintura en casi toda su mejilla, y como todos los demás usaba ropa abrigadora, solo que la de ella era de puros colores pastel. Al lado de ella estaba un chico mayor que todos ahí, su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos, tenía un poco de barba y su sonrisa era fanfarrona, además de que parecía tener buen físico. Otra de las chicas tenía el cabello realmente rojo y largo, pero a la vez terriblemente enmarañado, sus ojos azul claro era lindos, y si ponías atención tenía un que otra cicatriz en su cara. Y justo al lado de Elsa estaba otro chico de cabellos castaños y que le llegaba mas abajo de la altura del cuello, sus ojos eran verdes, y tenía pecas en casi toda su cara, no tenía un cuerpo muy atlético, pero si lo suficiente como para atraer a alguien.

-¿No les parece extraño que la tormenta solo estuvo por unos momentos?- comento la castaña mientras se aferra del brazo del chico que tenía al lado.

-Extraño o no, hizo que se cancelara si clase de arquearía- se quejo la chica de cabello rojo,a Jack le dio miedo

-Tranquilízate Mérida, quejándote no harás que todo el patio se descongele- esta vez hablo el chico pecoso.

-Hiccup tiene razón, no veo el porque haces tanto alboroto, además aquí hay algo mucho mas extraño-dijo Elsa mirando a la castaña-¿Cuándo te teñiste el cabello y al vez te lo cortaste?

-Hmmm...este fin de semana, además necesitaba un cambio-confeso la peliteñida mientras jugaba con sus manos

-Pues me alegra saber que estoy loco por las morenas- el chico fornido tomo de la cintura a la chica, haciendo que todos pusieran caras de asco.

-Oh vamos chicos en público no- vocifero la pelirroja- Su amor me empalaga.

Y la charla continuo por casi una hora, a Jack le dio risa todas esas cosas de las que ellos hablaban, además pudo notar la cara de alegría que expresaba Elsa al verla con sus amigos. Entre mas oía mas se daba cuenta de la confianza que se tenían entre si. Parecía una amistad de verdad, como la que el tenía con los otros guardianes. La charla continuo hasta que cada uno se fue retirando, y solo quedaron Elsa y el chico pecoso.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa Elsa?- pregunto el tal chico del nombre de Hiccup.

-Muchas gracias Hiccup, pero tengo que ver a alguien-se disculpo Elsa- Además creo que tu deberías de ir a ver a cierta chica- dijo Elsa con una mirada suspicaz.

-¡Elsa!-grito apenado-No creo que Astrid quiera verme.

-Claro que si, oye se que es la chica mas popular del la preparatoria, pero se nota a kilómetros de distancia que siente algo por ti.

-¿Eso crees?-los ojos del pecoso adaptaron un cierto brillo, Jack pudo notar que a Elsa le dio ternura.

-Pues claro tonto

-Bien, entonces me voy, nos vemos Elsa- se despidió mientras corría

Al dejar sola a la chica, esta cambio su expresión, ahora se veía mas triste y fría. No siempre esta así, pero ahora es diferente, incluso sus ojos se volvieron fríos. No entendía el cambio repentino a la actitud de la chica, pero le dio cierto aire de tristeza. Por lo que no pudo soportar mas.

-Pensé que nunca se irían-le llamo la atención Jack asustandola un poco, pero a la vez haciendo que sonriera de nuevo. _Mucho mejor pensó Jack _

_-_¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado escuchándonos?- interrogo Elsa mientras caminaba hasta la salida mientras el espíritu la seguía.

-No mucho-mintió Jack- Por cierto...¿No tienes mas clases?

-No, todas se cancelaron por el cambio brusco de clima- contesto la chica mirando al peliblanco con desdén

-¡Oye no fue mi culpa!- se excuso el espíritu levantando las manos, Elsa solo levanto una ceja- Esta bien si fui yo.

-Lo sabía, bueno al menos me salvaste.

-¿Quién eran los chicos con los que hablabas?-pregunto con curiosidad Jack

-Son mis amigos-respondió Elsa sonriendo, el espíritu le dio una señal para que continuara.

-La castaña se llama Rapunzel, le decimos Punzie de cariño. Es una chica muy dulce e inocente, es mi prima, le apasiona el arte.

-Por eso la pintura es su cara- interrumpió Jack para luego dejarla continuar.

-Aja-confirmo mientras se detenía para fijarse mejor al cruzar la calle- El chico que estaba a su lado su nombre es Eugene, es su novio por casi mas de 2 años, es algo...algo

-¿Engreído?

-Eso, pero se preocupa mucho por nosotros. La pelirroja es Mérida, es una chica muy valiente y orgullosa. Es muy buena en deportes, sobre todo en arquearía, tiene un carácter un poco duro, pero si la sabes tratar es muy linda.-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-Y el chico pecoso y también guapo-el espíritu se tenso al tal comentario- Es Hiccup, el es un poco tímido, pero de un noble corazón. Le interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con criaturas ficticias, sobre todo los dragones. También es pésimo en los deportes como yo, pero nose como rayos tiene buen físico.-jack rió con el comentario.-Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, el es mi mejor amigo.

-Por lo que veo, le tienes mucho cariño a todos- argumento Jack

-Si...-la chica suspiro- También hay alguien mas

-¿Alguien mas?

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestar esta se tropezó con una roca*****haciendo que se cayera. Es un poco torpe- dijo Jack en sus adentros, y cuando le dio su mano para ayudarla ambos se quedaron en una distancia peligrosamente corta. Tanto Elsa como Jack estaban sonrojados, y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, ya a milímetros de que sus labios se unieran:

Un celular sonó.

Era el celular de ella, Jack no sabía si molestarse con el aparato o agradecerle. Elsa se disculpo y saco su celular. Le había llegado un mensaje, mientras ella lo leía Jack pudo notar una sonrisa que igual reconocería al instante. Un sonrisa soñadora, una sonrisa llena de ternura. Una sonrisa de...

-¿Quién es?-pregunto curioso el guardián

-Es un mensaje- respondió ella- Un mensaje de mi novio.

Solo sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho.

**Hello!**

**Perdón, de verdad perdón por a ver tardado tanto, pero entre en exámenes y eso me consumía mucho tiempo...les ruego que no maten. Además ya casi salgo de vacaciones y eso me dará mas tiempo de escribir, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

**Bye!**

_**Notas:**_

_*** Fue la primer ciudad que se me ocurrió XD**_

_****Así la veo yo TT-TT**_

_*****No se muy bien como se le dicen allá, asi que mejor le puse como se dice acá en mi país**_

_******No sabes como amo es libro *¬***_

_*******Elsa si que es torpe...como yo X3**_

_**REVIEWS POR FAVOR TTwTT**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ni Elsa ni Jack me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y Dreamworks, pero algún día los comprare y seré feliz *¬*_

_ ***CAPITULO**_ **_4_**_*****_

-Así que...novio ¿eh?-comento el peliblanco a Elsa con un tono de total naturalidad, pero en el fondo estaba mas que muerto.

Todo había sido...¿perfecto?. Una tarde tranquila y nevada, platicando con Elsa, todo estaba bien hasta que sonó ese bendito celular. Aunque en realidad también le agradecía de todo corazón. Había estado apunto de besarla. ¡A ella! ¡Por hombre de la luna! apenas la había conocido hace casi una semana y eso que fue solo por unas horas. Aún recuerda las palabras que alguna vez su reina dijo. _''No te puedes enamorar de alguien que apenas acabas de conocer''._ Y tenía toda la razón, el tardo mas de un año en conocerla y poder enamorarse de ella. El estaba -mejor dicho- seguía estando perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero ahora estaba confundido por tener a esta chica igual a su reina.

-Si, tal y como lo oyes- dijo Elsa con un cierto tono color carmín en sus pálidas mejillas. _  
_

-¿Cómo se llama?- soltó de repente Jack sintiendo ¿c-celos?. No, no,no. Solo era otra estupidez de su mente.

-Andy-suspiro la chica- Andy Davis*

-¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en conquistarte, ¿Es guapo?

-¿Por que haces tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad solamente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica lo miró de reojo, al principio su cara era seria pero con ver la carita de cachorro de Jack, logro que solo soltara una pequeña risa.

-Fue casi dos años atrás, era navidad y necesitaba comprarle un regalo que le prometí darle a mi hermanito. Busque por casi todas las tiendas de la ciudad la figura de acción que el quería, pero estaba sumamente agotado. Recorrí tienda tras tienda, cada rincón de la ciudad y en un barrio poco usual al nuestro lo vi.

-¿A tu futuro novio?- bromeó Jack

-No, en una juguetería vi al último muñeco que Anthony quería. Pensé que al fin estaba salvada, así que entre, pero solo me distraje un momento el muñeco ya no estaba. Era el último que había, la frustración llego, no quería decepcionar a mi hermano por lo que estuve preguntando casi como loca si no tenían otro.-Elsa rió mientras recordaba.-Cuando casi me doy por vencida; el me ayudo. Cómo vio mi cara de angustiada, y como era un empleado de la juguetería decidió ayudarme, dijo que tenían uno extra en la bodega. Al principio no le creí, pero...bueno su sonrisa era muy linda que no pude negarme. Me ayudo bastante, la cara de mi hermanito al recibir su regalo fue tan grato que después de eso empece a pasar mas por la juguetería, empezamos a llevarnos bien, luego...bueno...

-Y así surgió tu linda historia de amor- comento Jack en un tonó burlón levantando las manos.

-Al principio era algo extraño decirnos ''novios''-dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos- pero luego los besos y los abrazos se disfrutaban mas.

-¿Tu hermanito lo conoce?-pregunto Jack mientras seguía caminando junto a Elsa

-Ah...si, pero por alguna extraña razón no le agrada del todo, tampoco a mis amigos.

-¿Porque? ¿Tan mal se llevan?

-Dicen que es muy grande para mi, y que no parece de fiar-dijo Elsa llegando a su hogar y buscando sus llaves en el bolso.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que a ti te gusta su forma de ser.- la defendió el peliblanco.

La joven solo soltó un ''hmmm'' mientras seguía buscando. Se tardó por unos momentos y la encontró metiendola en la cerradura para hacer que la puerta se abra, y dándole el permiso al espíritu de pasar. El chico entró curioso y observo todo a su alrededor. No era una casa tan humilde como lo había descrito la pelirrubia. Era mas bien una casa llena de lujos. Un pequeño silbido soltó Jack al ver mejor la sala. La sala del hogar de Elsa era tan enorme como un departamento, con un sofá negro igual de inmenso. Tenía incluso un televisor último modelo de leds y un aire acondicionado igual de enorme como todo lo demás. En las paredes también habían una que otros cuadro y retratos de fotos de ella con su hermanito, pero ninguno con sus padres lo cual le pareció muy raro. A lo lejos en la cocina escucho a la chica preguntándole si el no necesitaba comer o algo parecido. Jack sonrió y le dio un leve ''No, gracias'', pero Elsa no pareció hacerle caso cuando la vio entrar a la sala con una bandeja en sus manos con dos trozos pastel de chocolate y dos vasos de leche.

-Se que eres un espíritu y que posiblemente no necesites de la comida, pero de aquí no te sales sin haber probado mi famoso pastel de chocolate- la chica coloco la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala.-Además creo que podremos acabar el enorme pastel entre los tres.

-¿Los tres? ¿Acaso tus padres no están?- pregunto el peliblanco sentándose junto con la chica.

La mirada de la pequeña chica se puso fría, junto con sus ojos, al igual que sus manos temblaban y sudaban. A la chica le estaba dando pánico hablar, se aclaro la garganta, respiro e intento hablar.

-¡Elsa! ¡Estoy aquí!- grito una voz infantil mientras azotaba la puerta

La chica con gran alivió en su cara se paro de golpe y corrió a la entrada para ir con su hermano que la abrazo haciendo que esta se pusiera de su altura. El guardián prefirió esconderse flotando hasta el techo.

-Hola mi pequeño príncipe- saludó recibiendo el abrazo con total alegría.-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien.-respondió el niñito mientras ponía todas sus cosas al suelo y se quitaba la bufanda.

-¿No te trajo Bella?-recibió una respuesta negativo de parte del niño.-Bien puedes bajar Jack, no se porque te escondes, dices que solo yo te puedo ver.

Jack al ver que no había nadie mas por ahí decidió bajarse de su escondite. El peliblanco al poner los pies en el suelo asusto al pequeño niño haciendo que se escondiera detrás de Elsa.

-Es un amigo.-contesto la chica con total suavidad.-Se educado y saluda Anthony.

El pequeño niño salió de su escondite detrás de su hermana para poder saludarlo mejor . Jack al ver con mas claridad su rostro juraría que se parece a la hermana menor de su reina, solo que en chico. Anthony es de un cabello rebelde y pelirrojo, sus ojos son azules como los de su hermana e incluso su nariz y sus pecas le recuerdan con total claridad a su ''cuñada''.

-Hey, Hola mi nombre es Jack Frost- se presento el joven poniéndose a la altura del pequeño y a la vez sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Jack Frost? ¿El espíritu de la diversión?- el chico asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.-¿Cómo se que eres el verdadero Jack Frost?

-Wow, te pareces tanto a tu hermana.-jugando con su bastón creo un conejo de nieve que corría al rededor del niño.-Tal vez esto sea suficiente prueba.

-Asombroso.-susurro el niño para que después se aclara mejor la garganta.-Mi nombre es Anthony, es un gusto conocerlo señor Frost.

-¿Señor?.-pregunto en una carcajada.- Solo dime Jack y con eso seré feliz- tomo su bastón y creo un copo de nieve que llego a la cara de Anthony.

Los ojos del pequeño niño se iluminaron con tan alegría que no dejo en paz a Jack en toda la tarde y buen parte de la noche, con un montón de juegos, guerras de bolas de nieve dentro de la casa, un montón de muñecos de nieve e incluso el guardián le platico que es amigo de Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes, Sadman y el gruñón del conejo de pascua. Fue tanta la diversión que Sadman no tardó en hacerle una pequeña visita al niño para hacerlo dormir tranquilamente. Jack y Elsa al ver como dormía en pequeño niño tan tranquilo sobre el enorme sofá decidieron que era mejor llevarlo a que descansará en su habitación. Elsa intento cargarlo pero el espíritu como todo ''caballero fanfarrón'' según la chica, tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo recostó en su cama para que la chica pudiera arroparlo y dejarlo dormir.

-Parece un ángel tu hermano cuando duerme, pero cuando esta despierto es un gran diablillo.-dijo mientras volvía a estar en la sala.

-Lo se- soltó una ligera risa.-Es muy travieso, pero casi no le tiene tanta confianza a la gente...Eres muy bueno con los niños, creo que serías un muy buen padre-confesó Elsa de la nada haciendo que se sonrojara tanto ella como el.-N-no es lo que quise decir.

-Tranquila, se que soy muy apuesto y que te mueres por mi.-fanfarroneo el chico.

-Ufff no sabes cuanto.-bufo Elsa rodando los ojos.-¡Eres peor que Eugene!

Otro momento de silencio incomodo y para romperlo Elsa le ofreció el trozo de pastel de chocolate que Jack no se comió por estar tanto tiempo sin parar con Anthony. Mientras la chica estaba en la cocina de nuevo, Jack de curioso comenzó a ver las mismas fotos que ya había visto de Elsa y su hermanito. Algunas era de ellos dos en su casa, otras de cumpleaños pasados e incluso una en disneyland. Pero como había visto anteriormente, no había fotografía alguna en donde se muestren los padres de la chica. Y ahora que lo pensaba...¿Donde están sus padres? no los había visto en todo en día y ya era algo tarde.

-Espero que esta vez no tengas excusas para probar mi delicioso pastel.-dijo Elsa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Y yo espero no envenenarme.-Jack tomo el plato y con el tenedor llevo un trozo del pastel a su boca.

Por unos momentos estuvo masticando, era algo extraño volver a probar la comida de nuevo, pero le gustaba la sensación y el pastel era tan delicioso que casi se acaba el pastel de un solo bocado.

-Tranquilo, el pastel no se ira caminando.-bromeó la chica al ver la velocidad con la cual comia.

-Perdón, pero es que nunca he probado un pastel así de delicioso.-admitió el quitando chocolate de su boca con una servilleta.-¿Tu lo preparaste?

-Aja.

-¿Quien te enseño a preparar tal majestuosidad de postre?

-Me enseño...-hizo una pausa.- Me enseño la receta mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?. si es así debo pedirle su...receta.-noto los ojos opacos de la chica.-Oye, ¿estas bien?

Elsa rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de llorar, por lo cual con su manga se limpió los ojos y le dedico una falsa sonrisa a Jack.

-Si...

-No te creo, soy como un detector de mentiras y se cuando alguien esta tratando de mentirme.-trato de ver mejor su rostro.-Asi que dime...¿fue por algo que dije?

-No...bueno si.

-Dime e intentare corregir mi error.

La chica dudo como siempre, al parecer le era difícil confiar en los demás. Pero solo soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar.

-Es solo que...mencionaste a mi madre.

-¿Acaso tu y ella no se llevan bien?.-pregunto Jack sabiendo como son en ocasiones las relaciones de madre e hija.

-No es eso, mi madre y yo no teníamos una relación muy buena antes de.-la voz de la chica se iba entrecortando.-Antes de que...ella muriera.

Jack sorprendido e igualmente triste por ella, entiende a la perfección y se siente como un idiota por mencionar algo tan delicado.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.-se disculpo viendo aún como contenía la chica sus lágrimas.

-No importa, eso fue hace mucho.-se volvió a secar una que otra lágrima traicionera.- Mi padre sufrió su mismo destino.

Bueno ahora si que comprendía el porque no los pudo ver en todo el día y el porque no los mencionaba, pero había algo que aun le entraba a la mente.

-Perdón por preguntar pero...¿porqué no veo ninguna fotografía de tus padres?

-Las quité todas para no hacer sufrir a Anthony y a mí.

-Bueno...¿sabes el porqué soy un espíritu del invierno?

-Pensé que siempre lo has sido.

Jack negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a relatar el como murió intentando proteger a su hermana de una irresponsabilidad suya, también le contó de sus años de completa soledad (sin revelar sus años de felicidad al lado de su reina). E incluso le contó sobre los guardianes, que son y para que se necesitan. Mientras que ella solo se dedicaba a escuchar. Al espíritu le era algo incomodo, nunca antes le había contado acerca de su pasado, pero todo sea de que ella vea que no esta sola.

-Bueno, así es como logre que todos supieran de mi existencia.- dijo terminando de contar su "pequeña" historia.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno.

-Si no quieres decirme, no importa.

-Es lo justo, tu me contaste acerca de como moriste y muchas cosas privadas.

La chica dio un suspiro e intento recordar.

-Mi padre y mi madre eran dueños de una pequeña compañía de música, éramos una familia de grandes lujos y comodidades. Incluso se podría decir que eran los padres perfectos, me enseñaban de la vida, me reprendían cuando me portaba mal, me ayudaban, pero sobre todo me amaban con toda su alma. Y que se diga de Anthony, era su adoración cuando el nació, hasta hubo un tiempo en el que estuve celosa de el.

Elsa se detuvo por unos momentos mientras se quedaba viendo hacia la nada, la chica abrazo su piernas y tomo aire nuevamente.

-Pero toda historia hermosa tiene su parte cruel.- Jack sintió como esa simple oración le hacia recordar el día de la muerte de su reina.- Cuando tenia 10 años y Anthony apenas había cumplido los 2 años, mis padres tuvieron que ir a un viaje de negocios a una ciudad cercana. Así que empacaron algunas prendas y las subieron a su auto. Nos dejaron al cuidado de mis tíos. Recuerdo también que estaba muy emocionada, ya que pasaría un fin de semana completo con Punzie.-Elsa comenzó a sollozar.- Me despedí de ellos y me pidieron que cuidara muy bien de mi hermano. Lo prometí sin dudarlo. Y esa fue la ultima vez que los vi.

-Dos días después llego la noticia, mientras jugaba con mi prima en su habitación, mis tíos entraron y le pidieron que los dejaran solos conmigo. Al principio pensé que era algo sin importancia pero luego de ver sus rostros.-Elsa se detuvo y Jack improvisadamente se acerco a ella.- Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto.

-¿Como se lo tomo Anthony?-pregunto Jack de repente.

-Anthony apenas era un bebe, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, solo en las noches preguntaba por sus padres llorando, siempre le respondía que en un lugar mejor y me quedaba dormida a su lado. En un par de años logro asimilarlo mejor.

-¿Y tu?

-No lo se.

La chica comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo, pero esta vez no se detuvo.

-¿Quien se hizo cargo de ustedes?-pregunto el chico mientras volvía a acercarse.

-Mis tíos se encargaron de nosotros, hasta que cumplí los 15 años y me fui a vivir a esta pequeña casa, mis tíos aun siguen pagando mi forma de vida aunque les suplique que me dejaran hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

-¿Dejaste solo a Anthony?

-Si, apenas este es su primer años conmigo.-Elsa comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.- No pude evitarlo. Intente por años no recordar a mis padres, escondí todas sus fotografías, todo lo que pudiera hacer que los recordara, pero...

-¿Pero?

Elsa se abalanzo a Jack dandole un abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho, el chico sorprendido no dudo de todas maneras corresponder el abrazo.

-¡¿Como lograre olvidarlos si los veo todos los días en la cara de Anthony y en la mía!?

Jack no supo que decir, por lo que dejo que la chica siguiera llorando en su pecho para que lograra calmarse, mientras que el acariciaba su cabello con suma delicadeza. Pero algo mas tomo su atención.

Detrás de la chica había una sombra que no era de ellos.

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo cuatro de este fanfic, les ruego que me perdonen por tardar tanto en publicar uno nuevo. Y otra cosita mas..._**

**_Si se están dando cuenta estoy poniendo personajes que en ningún otro momento hayan pensado que convivirían con otros, estoy mezclando personajes. Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado._**

**_¡Adiós! _**

**_COMENTARIOS: _**

**_LaReinedesNeiges: Tiene novio, no iba a poner que su relación fuera tan rápida, pero tu solo lee,talvez descubras mas cosas 7w7_**

**_Flor Mex: jajaja que bueno que te este gustando, solo espero que sigas leyendo._**


End file.
